Five Nights at Freddys- Another Chance
by Mudkiptreecko
Summary: Young, orphaned, Jacob Davis(better known as Jack) wakes up in the body of an animatronic. After loosing his parents, and his old life at the hands of Foxy- Jack will have to learn to live the rest of his life as an animatronic- lucklily he wont be alone.
1. Chapter 1

Jack felt stiff...VERY stiff. He could barley move his head..nor remember much. All he could remember was getting a job at this childrens pizzeria. He remembered the age limit being 15- his age exactly. That age limit would make many cringe for the saftey of someone so young. Youd think his parents wouldent let him do it...if he had any parents. Jacob Davis was a 15 year old orphan living with a foster family of 3. He had been orphaned only 2 months ago when his mother was killed in a car accident. He could still cry about it now-if he could cry that is. He tried moving his arm to no avail; however, when trying to make his arms move he was able to feel his nose twitch. "Wait...why did my nose twitch?" he thought. Hed never been able to do the trick of making his nose wiggle so why on earth would it twitch?

His eyes finnaly sprung open to see he was in a medium sized room. It looked like a teenagers room oddly; and had obvious signs of a rush when preparing the room. That meant someone was expecting him...someone he didnt know. He shuddered at this and looked around the room for anything to take his mind off it. It wasent long before he realized there was an animatronic in the room. He paniced suddenly remembering what his pizzeria job entailed when he saw the animatronic was shut off. It was smaller than the other animatronics he saw. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica...and Foxy. He remembered Foxy was the one wich attacked him...everything after that was a daze. He concintrated in the shutdown animtronic instead of the horrifying Fox. It looked to be a dog animatronic- grey with white belly fur. It had green eyes, wich seemed to be closed, and pointed ears like youd see on a terrier. He didnt remember the name of that animatronic- infact he didnt remember it at all. Suddenly a memory of a phonecall ringed in his mind. "Uh...if the animatronics find you...they wont regonize you as human- they will regonize you as an endoskeleton without its costume on..  
and if they catch you...they may forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear brand suit.

Remembering this he got a terrifying theory. He looked at his hands; however, they looked more like...paws. He was too stiff to notice anything else- but he didnt have to to realize what had happened. He had lost and been stuffed inside an animatronic suit.  
He thought his life was bad- but he had a feeling it was about to get a whole lot worse...MUCH worse. 


	2. Chapter 2: The reason why

A whole surge of thoughts rushed through his head. "How was he alive...what had they made him...'why' had they killed him?"  
He breathed, trying to calm himself. He examined his...er..'paws' more carefully, seeing they were white. He tried moving his arm again and it finnaly moved. He felt less stiff now- but stiff all the same. He could turn his head and view more. He saw his stomach was now a light grey colour and he felt what must have been a tail. He felt his head and shuddered when he felt what seemed to be pointed ears much like the other animatronic in the room.

He had been put into a animatronic wolf costume.

He was freaking out immensly when the door to the room creaked open. He went stiff- wich was easy considering he still WAS.  
He closed his eyes just as a famous brown bear animatronic came in the room followed by his bunny bandmate. "Im still nervous about this Fred!"the rabbit said. The purple Bonnie adorned in his red bowtie was pacing back and forth.

"Dont worry Bonnie" the bear said calmly. "The humans will understand".

"Mabey when it was only one...but now weve almost killed 2 thanks to Foxy" replied Bonnie

Jack shivered at the thought of the fox- Freddy caught sight of this

"One seems to be awake" He said "I hope the other dose too...im still worried we had to leave him shut off"

"We had to get the room ready for him...and it works for the better since a 'certiant fox' gave us 2" Bonnie said

Freddy walked over to Jack, touching his shoulder. "Get up; dont worry, we wont hurt you." he said comfortingly. Jack was still terrified but decided to open an eye and try to speak. "Wh..why did you...do this?" Jack said in repeated breaths due to not being used to this body. "Its not really what we meant to do rather a way to fix what we accidently did" Freddy said.

"Please...ex-explain?" Jack asked- true he was COMPLETLY TERRIFIED- but the animatronics didnt seem to have evil looks- they looked more like faces of guilt. "It started last night" Freddy explained "You flicked through the cameras in boredom- we could tell from the ammount of switching. "Foxy was getting nervous however- stating to us from the cove that you wouldent be another kid like the one from a week ago". "Wait..A-another kid was a guard?" Jack asked. "Yes" said Freddy "The restraunt was getting desprate for us scaring off guards to stop them from watching us" He explained "We hadent known at the time a kid would be there- and when we scared him the kid got a heart attacked and blacked out near death. We had to do somthing...anything to help the kid- wich was putting him in a suit to let him keep living" He finished. "But..what about me?" Jack asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "The same thing happend to you when Foxy assumed you wouldent be a kid- turns out he was wrong and I was forced to make 'another' small suit. Freddy said

"Dang" Jack thought "This isnt going to end well for anyone is it?"

======================================================================================== Authors note!

Hey if any of you are acculey reading this thanks a ton! Its my first fanfict on the website and hopfully more to come!

Im thinking of making a Portal fanfict in the future so post in the reviews what youd think of that!

Id also like to thank nin10dofa for his review on the last chapter!


End file.
